<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Meeting (fancomic) by look_turtles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359678">First Meeting (fancomic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles'>look_turtles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of SnEd and PengWald [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gotham (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SnEd and PengWald’s first meeting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Misadventures of SnEd and PengWald [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/904335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Meeting (fancomic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By the way, if you want to see my Fanart and knitting wips and cute cat pictures and randomness check out <a href="https://www.instagram.com/look_turtles131/"> my Intstagram</a></p><p>An2: I tagged this as Oswald/Ed because this was the scene that made me really ship them</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p><br/>
<a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/2HwtK50elI-h9UvXbJyhDMbcI3TLOZuBRx-QWgunBb7svhYOAs9OYNTuuUHWHyICgO-Q2SRo8JJxvNG7aRvHVQvD1x4dZRWbQmIujFnJ4L611ohA3HLojTbH88GTemncN2QGGhLBHw=w1920-h1080">
    
  </a><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>